Courtney's lawyers
Courtney's lawyers are frequently mentioned characters who she turns to in several instances of intense frustration. While they appear to have a conflict with her, Courtney's team has supplied her with many advantages in the game, some of them unfair. Their biggest role to date is in Total Drama Action. Her most prominent lawyer seems to be one named Michael, as Courtney is seen speaking to him on the phone in The Aftermath: I. Total Drama Island After being eliminated in Basic Straining as a result of Harold tampering with the votes, Courtney felt that her elimination was unfair and was cheated out of the hundred thousand dollars. In a fit of rage at the injustice, Courtney reveals in Haute Camp-ture that she is currently in the middle of filing a lawsuit against Total Drama, citing "wrongful termination of competition." Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island provides an update on the lawsuit's status. While talking to Duncan, she says her "pathetic" lawyer was unsuccessful. Total Drama Action .]]In The Aftermath: I, Courtney calls her lawyer in the beginning to which she says that they were going to sue the show again. In The Aftermath: II, after hearing what Duncan has been doing, Courtney calls Michael to tell him to sue the show, which he succeeds in doing by the next episode. Courtney's lawyers have advised Courtney not to comment on the progression of their lawsuit. Later, when Courtney notices that Gwen and Duncan have become extremely close to each other, she leaves the set to call her lawyer again. It is likely that she wanted to use this as further ammunition for her lawsuit. In Ocean's Eight - Or Nine, Courtney says that the law offices of "Fleckman, Fleckman, Cohen, and Strauss" won her lawsuit. It is also revealed that her lawyers managed to get Courtney invincibility during her first episode on the show, protecting her from a unanimous elimination at the hands of the Killer Grips, and sealing the fate for former victor Owen, who Courtney's sole vote sent home. In the beginning of One Million Bucks, B.C., Chris calls the lawyers pit bulls before correcting himself. It is also revealed that the lawyers have made a separate set of rules for Courtney, such as dining with Chris and the producers on fine food, keeping her personal digital assistant with her, having premium bedding and her own private bathroom. At the end of that same episode, Chris acknowledges that Heather was unsuccessful in cutting off Courtney's hair. He explains that thanks to her "kick-butt" lawyers, they can't so much as harm a hair on her head. In Dial M for Merger, she mentions that her lawyers are already working on Leshawna's spa incident. She also tried to contact him to get a bomb expert, but she could not reach him because of out of office calls. She reveals that she's paying her other lawyers 20% of her settlement. In Super Hero-ld, Courtney tries to contact her lawyers again, but got another "out of office" reply. In The Princess Pride, Courtney's lawyers demanded 80% of the profits gained by the Princess Courtney Doll merchandise. This resulted in the doll's being recreated as "Princess Beth" dolls. In Get a Clue, Courtney tries to contact her lawyers, but finds out that her PDA has no bars on the train, much to her chagrin. In Rock n' Rule, when Owen was declared back into the game, Courtney found it unfair considering she had to file a lawsuit to be brought back into the game, while Owen apparently just "came back." She states that she is going to contact her lawyers about it, although the action is stopped when Chris declares that Owen also filed a lawsuit and won (In reality he didn't actually sue the show. Chris offered to take him back to sabotage the other contestants for money that his family needed). Courtney's lawyers tried to contact her in Top Dog when they found out that Harold was right about Owen and that he was a traitor. Courtney then loses contact altogether when her PDA falls down a waterfall, but is able to retrieve it by the end of the episode. In Beth's ending to The Aftermath: IV, she calls her lawyers because she sensed an "electoral fraud" in the votes after Duncan lost. In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Courtney's lawyers advise her not to comment about her recent court filings against Duncan. Michael is mentioned in Best. Game. Ever. when the player breaks an alliance with Courtney. She tells them, "You're breaking our alliance? Well, I'll have you know that was a legal and binding agreement. You'll be hearing from my lawyer, Michael!" Total Drama World Tour In Jamaica Me Sweat, when it was Heather and Courtney's turn to do the bobsled challenge, Heather asked if Courtney's lawyers read over their contracts to see if Chris was allowed to kill them. Courtney says her lawyers made sure that she is safe, but she told Heather that it might not have been included in her own. Courtney mentions her lawyers in Chinese Fake-Out, right before she took the Drop of Shame from the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. She promised to sue Chris for applying a double elimination instead of a tie-breaker like last time as well as Duncan for cheating on her. Erin's Total Magical Adventure See also Category:Characters Category:Non-contestants Category:Character's... articles